


【庆龙】《夏天终结时的火花》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《夏天终结时的火花》

——As——

札幌的郊外，正是向日葵開地最燦爛的季節。

金黃的邊緣，是黑色的柏油路，長長地看不到盡頭的道路，最後還是消失在金黃色的燦爛中。

“涼”龍一的聲音從後面傳來，高速行駛中很難聽見對話聲，發現前面的人沒有什麼反應，他拉了拉抓著的涼平的衣服，靠近他戴的耳朵再次說道“涼，停下。”

涼回頭看了看他，隨即將車停在了路邊的空地上。

“我想走一走”從車上跳下，龍一撥撥頭髮“風景真好，好久沒來這裡了。”

“恩。”涼平笑道。

北海道的一切都是一望無際的。

一望無際的雪，一望無際的藍天，一望無際的草地，一望無際的薰衣草，一望無際的向日葵。

在向日葵叢中，兩個人前後走著。

龍一在前面，像個孩子，不，他一直都是個孩子，縱然感傷痛苦，他都有著孩子般的表情。

孩子般不染風塵，再將孩子般的誠恐深深埋在不安的心裡。

這樣的孩子，在前面一蹦一跳地走著，躲過一棵棵低垂著腦袋的向日葵花盤，追逐著一只只飛翔而過的小昆蟲。

身後的涼平，微笑著看著這樣的孩子。

三步遠的距離，兩個人之間總保持著三步遠的間隔，插著口袋的涼看著無盡的天空。

很藍，沒有雲。

乾乾淨淨地，多好。

前面的孩子好像發現涼平放慢的腳步，回過頭來望著他。

天很藍，太陽很大，太陽的光芒划著美麗的斜線灑在大地間隙之間，透過高過人頭的向日葵，像是全部彙集到了前面的孩子身上。

背著光，依然可以看見他的笑，涼平覺得眼睛有點刺痛。

“怎麼了？”龍一笑著問。

“沒什麼，天空真藍”抬頭重重吸了口氣，涼平說道“乾乾淨淨的。”

“這裡不是一直這樣嗎？”露出小小的虎牙，龍一笑著轉身繼續一蹦一跳向前走去。

一直這樣。

這裡是北海道，是被稱之為‘另一個日本’的地方。

這裡一直是這樣。

兩個人繼續這樣走著，看著前面的龍，涼平漸漸覺得視線模糊起來，像是被太多的太陽灼傷了眼睛。

要是一直都是這樣，多好？

這一個月的生活，像是忘記了許多，又像是記起了許多。

這一片向日葵地，曾是少年時代和龍一和其他的小朋友常來遊玩的地方。

可是卻忘了，要不在這裡停下，他一定全忘了。

而現在，當再次站在這片土地上時，當再次迷失在向日葵裡時，當再次模糊了眼睛的時候。

想起過去，卻又像是忘記了不久以前。

彷彿從來沒有離開過這裡。

彷彿從來沒有去過一個叫‘東京’的地方。

彷彿一直在這片土地上躲著貓貓。

說著‘找到你了呢！’

彷彿許久的不見許久的波瀾只是一場遊戲的瞬間。

彷彿，我們不曾離開……

……我們一直在一起。

前方，還是沒有盡頭的向日葵。

兩個少年，就這樣前後走著。

一個歡快著，一個悠然著。

不經意之間，一粒黑色的向日葵的淚水落下。

向日葵嚮往著太陽。

但卻不曾離開過大地。

黑色的淚水再次落下。

為了無法現實的夢想。

==第一個字是夢=====

==它把心底的陰翳===

==悄悄地==========

==從沉睡中帶走=====

——if——

“如果……”龍一對著台下尖叫的人群說“我們來玩個遊戲，叫‘如果’……”

世界上沒有如果，實現了的話就是肯定，沒有實現的話就是妄想。

如同諾言，無論許的時候，多麼真心的諾言，沒有實現的話，終究只是騙人的謊言。

舞台的燈光很亮，很熱，馬上就要結束今年最後一次的LIVE了。

台下叫喊聲很響啊，可是什麼也看不見，黑黑地，什麼也看不見。

舞台上是看不見台下的，這樣的燈光一切都像是在自言自語。

獨自站在舞台上，只有兩種情況。

一個是自己的SOLO，一個是其他兩人都在後面休息。

SOLO的機會不多，出來拖時間的機會蠻多。

突然，一直只聚在龍一身上的燈光分散了。

涼平從身後走了過來。

“涼”龍對著剛喝完水的涼平說“我們來玩個遊戲，叫做‘如果’。”

“如果……如果w-inds.解散了，涼會怎麼辦？”

涼平愣了愣，不解地看著認真地望著自己的男孩。

男孩的汗水順在頭髮貼著臉頰滑下，被燈光照得閃閃地，似乎連睫毛都是水水的。

涼平沒有表情，在這個時候這樣的問題是什麼意思，他看著龍一的眼睛。

“不會解散的。”當他說出這幾個字的時候，不知道應該是什麼心理。

不知道是在對誰說。

涼平想給龍一一個微笑，可是他笑不出，他不知道他那樣的話該稱之為什麼。

是龍一給了他一個微笑。

用著儘量玩笑的口吻，用著儘量讓人不會重視的語氣，龍一微笑著對涼平說“涼，那我換個問題，如果涼不能跳舞了怎麼辦？”

“那我就去死。”完全沒有多餘的思考。

他還是微笑，而涼已無法有任何笑容。

只要身體健康，隨時隨地都可以舞蹈。

不在乎地點，不在乎音樂，舞蹈是不會停止的，是能自己控制的。

其實有何不對呢，不能動了的時候就是要死的時候，當然就不能跳舞。

而w-inds.則像是一個拼湊出的夢。

人為地將三個夢想放在了一個平台上。

終有一天也會人為地消失。

天下沒有不散的宴席，他很想這樣對龍一說，但沒有，他知道龍一明白。

突然，響起了尖叫聲。

燈光從遠處打來。

面無表情的慶太，從後場出來。

在後面，他聽見了這兩個人的對話。

龍一看了看他，將頭扭了過去。

涼平看了看他，再望向了龍一。

橘慶太，面無表情地看著站在他前面的這兩個人。

幾天之後，慶太SOLO的消失傳遍整個w-inds.界。

==第二個字是風=====

==它指引著方向=====

==讓翅膀===========

==向著神的聖地飛翔==

——forever——

第一個字是夢

它把心底的陰翳

悄悄地

從沉睡中帶走

第二個字是風

它指引著方向

讓翅膀

向著神的聖地飛翔

猶如收集著

消散的悲哀

金色的蘋果

又一次墜落

從沒見過的風景

那就是歸宿

唯一的生命的

歸宿

古舊的魔法書

月之華光 夜之帷幕

相逢的預感

we can fly

we have winds

we can touch floating dream

call me from so far

though the wind

in the night

第三個字是hum

側耳傾聽

你顫抖的雙臂

已悄然張開

許多年之後，涼平再次望向札幌的天空，依舊是那樣的藍。

向日葵依舊高過人頭，燦爛著，就像那孩子的臉。

這個時候，誰都不再是孩子了，懷著各自的心事面對各自的人生。

再過許多年，或者三個人還會再次聚在這片藍天下。

看著東京所沒有的藍天，是不是就能回到年少無猜的時代？

說著‘永遠在一起’，原來是多麼的痛心。

誰都沒有真正明白過這三個孩子，包括其中之一的自己。

所有的一切都是旁人的猜測，作為當事人的時候，會變得很傻，作為旁人的時候，則只能看到事實，卻不明白真相。

“好傻”對著金色的向日葵，涼平笑著說。

風起了，沒有了三個人，卻也成了風。

背對著沒有盡頭的向日葵，頭也不回地走著。

曾經何時，背著太陽的少年笑得讓自己灼傷了眼睛。

而現在，自己的身後就是那天同樣的太陽。

一粒黑色的淚水落了下來。

2006.11.2 the end


End file.
